


Mercenary Medicine

by jessythewolf (stormsummoner)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormsummoner/pseuds/jessythewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahlon has been flirting with Krem for months, but is still surprised to see him at their bedside.</p><p>For HermioneDanger, who wanted fluffy sickfic. Your excitement at reading this has encouraged me to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercenary Medicine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SOMNlARl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOMNlARl/gifts).



> Ahlon Lavellan is a trans guy who uses singular they pronouns.
> 
> Also, I didn't edit this, and AO3 got rid of all of my paragraph indents. So, sorry about the formatting.

Ahlon Lavellan groaned, clumsily placing the back of their right hand against their face as they tried to open their eyes. Before they could curse at the sunlight for how it made their head pound, they felt something cold against their forehead. Still squinting against the light, they looked up to find a friendly face smiling down at them.

“Good afternoon, Inquisitor.” Krem sounded concerned, but his eyes twinkled with amusement. “I brought some elfroot tea to help with the headache. I… could also see about asking Josephine for some curtains to block out some of the sunlight, if it’s bothering you.” He gestured toward the stained glass windows and doors throughout the room with one hand, while holding a cool, damp cloth to the elf’s forehead.

“Mmh, tea sounds good,” Lavellan mumbled, as they moved to sit up. “I think I can adjust to the light if the throbbing will tone it down a bit.” They still had their hand up to shield their eyes from the sun, but they were squinting less, now.

Krem thought he detected a hint of a smile. He switched hands so he could continue holding the cloth against Ahlon’s forehead, while also grabbing the tea from a tray he’d set up close by.

The elf’s eyes followed his movement toward the tray, seeing not just the food and drinks set upon it, but also past it to the couch, where a few blankets, a chest binder, and a book or two, had mysteriously appeared.

“You slept up here to keep an eye on me?” Lavellan asked, almost accusingly.

“‘Course I did,” Krem answered matter-of-factly, as he held out the cup of tea to the Inquisitor and nodded for them to hold it themself. “Careful, it’s still piping hot.”

Ahlon chuckled as they grabbed the cup delicately and blew on it a little. “Did Josephine talk you into staying up here, _Lieutenant_?” They put a little emphasis on the last word to remind the mercenary that he needn’t continue referring to them by their title. They’d been flirting -- at least Lavellan hoped Krem had been flirting too -- for months, now. And still the Charger had kept reverting to referring to him by title.

Krem laughed, which shook the cloth on the Inquisitor’s forehead a bit, so he pulled the cloth away and placed it back into a basin of cold water. “I’m sure, _Ahlon_ ,” he pronounced their name carefully, as though unsure about being on a first name basis with the Herald of Andraste, “that the Ambassador would have sent someone up here, if necessary, but I actually… volunteered.”

Lavellan’s eyebrows shot up, crinkling their forehead and the vallaslin that snaked up to their hairline and down around their eyes. “Krem...” they started, ready to remind him that they could take care of themself, through what was probably just a bad headcold. Knowing that _he_ was up here instead of whoever Josephine would have sent, though… that was incredibly comforting.  They took a sip of the tea -- which was bitter, but felt wonderful on their sore throat -- and sighed. “Thank you. For volunteering, and for making my head feel less awful. And for not laughing at how grouchy I am with a bad headache.” They leaned toward the mercenary a little and placed the cup of tea back on the tray. “I, uh, appreciate not having anyone else see me like this.” They gestured to their chest, unbound for sleep and ease of breathing despite the congestion. Being unable to bind wasn’t so bad, unless there were going to be people _._ And their assumptions and judgements.

“Well, I’m no healer, but…” Krem began, looking a little nervous, “I was a bit worried about you, and we mercenaries sort of pick things up when it comes to getting better quickly, need to be at your best in the next fight and all…”

Lavellan smiled, “You were worried about me, eh? Well, if you were worried I wasn’t going to want to relax and take a day off from Inquisitoring or whatever they call it, then you sent the right man.” They reached out and gently brushed the hand that had been on their forehead earlier, soothing their headache away with cold water. “You’re probably the only person in Skyhold that could make me _want_ to take a mini-vacation, instead of just making me _accept_ one.”

Krem’s face darkened to a redder tone, “I, uh, thanks. I’m always glad to help.” He twitched nervously, but his hand had already rotated to lace his fingers in between Ahlon’s pale ones. “You, uh, sound like you have something in mind for a mini-vacation, Ser?”

“Just relaxing with the charming and considerate Lieutenant of the Chargers, if he’ll join me?” They nodded toward the other side of the bed, where there appeared to be enough room for at least two or three people alongside the slender elf. “I wouldn’t want to do anything too exciting, can’t let you catch whatever this foul illness is and pass it along to the other Boys, can we?”

The mercenary looked as though he might dive straight over Ahlon to get into bed, but he settled for practically leaping out of the chair he’d pulled up to the side of the bed, and rushing around to climb in under the covers.

“And Krem?” Ahlon asked, snuggling up to Krem, who felt soft and warm.

“Yeah?” he asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

“If you want to keep an eye on me again, tonight, you can stay in the bed. I promise not to cough on you or anything.”


End file.
